Pain
by C0nsTanTine
Summary: Everyone has something that hurts them. No longer a Oneshot. Some onesided NarutoxSakura and a little SakuraxNaruto. Completed on September 21 2007
1. Pain

**Quick Disclaimer**:

**C0nstantine does _not_ own Naruto. He does however, own this little story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Pain  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

She smiles. Pain. It's stung like this before. It always did. I could probably compare it to a fire. Maybe a blaze would be more fitting. . .an inferno that raged inside of me. It wasn't made from anger, I rarely had that feeling. No. This is from sorrow. She talked to me, but that wasn't what started the fire. She would mess around with me, the hits and jokes never sparked this feeling. No. What started this was the cacophony of silence. The torment that followed. I hated when she stopped smiling. I despised it when we ran out of words to speak. I was _alone_ when she cried. Sure, I'd try to make her happy. It never worked. This was my **pain**. I would work my days around her joy. My **pain** was her joy. I'd go off on missions to find the boy that was the cause of her tears. When I was there for her, we'd talk for hours about anything else. The silence was what we dreaded. If we had a break in thoughts, he'd be there.  
Sure, he was my friend. We grew up together. Yeah, we always fought, but it was together. We were just trying to prove to the other that we were equal. We were the _same_. The day he left, I knew things would never be the _same_.  
He didn't want to be the _same_.  
He wanted to be something _better_.

Her life revolved around his. She did as I do now. It's ironic that I should spend my time trying to make her happy when the one thing that did left. I mean. . .I never had _her_ to make me content.  
I never had anything.  
I still don't. But that's why I'm here, spending my days with a girl who hates me.

Wasting my time trying to save the _unsaveable_.

Using my time to it's most _worthless_.

Spending my life on something so _useless_.

My **pain** is such. . .

I cannot help that which I've put my life into. I will never get it back, and that's the **pain**. That all this effort, all this training, all my work will never payoff. All the moments I've spent trying to make a girl happy, all the **months** I've tried to get stronger so I could bring him back and finally see her smile. . .

Her beautiful smile. . .

That's what causes me the most **pain**.

I know it's fake when she does it around me. There's no meaning. Just duty. She smiles at me because she thinks that it'll push me harder. Maybe it's because she thinks he'll come back. Possibly. . .  
Possibly it's because she knows I won't give up. There will always be a chance as long as I have a breath in me. He may desert her. He may come back one day, and he could still hate her.  
But he'd be back.  
And that's all she has. That's all her effort has gone into.  
Him.  
If he comes back, none of that time she's spent on him will be wasted. None of those hours spent trying to convince him to love her back would be useless.

I'm just a tool in that goal.

But I don't care.  
If I can see that smile. . .and know it means something. . .I'll bring him back.  
When he's back, this **pain** will fade.  
The fire inside me will burn itself out when the fuel is gone.  
I can watch her leave me, just as long as she does it with a smile. A real one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this was my first uploaded Fanfic, just to let you know if it sucks in anyway. I'm planning on making more, but at the current moment, I think I'll just classify this as a oneshot, because by the time I make my next chapter, it'll be like. . .next month. I got school coming up so I don't know when I'll be able to start chapter 2. Leave a Review if ya can, I wanna know what you think of this.

"All the black is really white  
If you believe it." -Trent Reznor, Nine Inch Nails, In This Twilight

C0n.


	2. Reflecting

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine doesn't own Naruto. He owns this story. And an Xbox 360.**

**Reflecting**

**-This is in Sakura's Point of View-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Sasuke was there, my days meant so much more.  
I'd try to talk to him here or there, maybe ask him to go someplace with me. You should have seen all my planning.  
He was my life.  
He'd always say no, in his own way.  
He'd laugh at me.  
He'd give me a dirty look.  
He'd tell me I didn't matter.

None of **that **mattered.

He's all that mattered.  
He's all that's **ever** mattered.  
When his family was killed, he was the only one left alive. When we had school, he was the only one who could do everything perfectly. Whenever I saw him, everything was perfect. Then he left. He left Naruto. He left Kakashi. . .he left everyone.  
He left me.

He was my life.  
And he left me.

I tried to make him stay. I told him he was wrong, that we needed him, that he needed us. I told him he was all that I had left. He didn't care.  
He **never** cared in the first place.  
So I went to the boy who did care.

I went to Naruto and asked him to bring back my love.  
My life.  
I asked him to stop at nothing. I think I already knew what he'd say.  
The answer was already there.

Before I asked.  
After I asked.  
"I promise."

He promised. When that boy makes a promise, nothing can stop it. He will always follow through. Always.

So then Naruto left me. I'm all alone now. My silent love left me. My bright sun left me.

The only thing I have left is the memories.

But the one thing I noticed. . .  
Just a _little_ too late. . .  
The only good memories I have. . .

Are filled with orange sun.

**He**. . .is my life now.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So. . .that was the second chapter in my "Epic" tale. I guess I'll wait till I got more time and I'll work on Chapter 3. Now, I just need to think of what to write about. . .**

**Hardest part of thinking  
Is thinking about what to think about.**

**"Now I'm so lonely, I'm so afraid to die.  
'Cause I know that all the angels say goodbye" Trent Reznor, Nine Inch Nails, Angels**

**-C0n**


	3. Promises

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine doesn't own Naruto. If he did, Zabuza would have never died -.-**

**

* * *

**

**Promises**

Naruto's Point of View

**

* * *

**

There was always some reason for me to try my hardest.  
It would be for friends at times.  
This time, it was for Sakura.  
It usually was for her. I made a promise again.  
I would rather die then fail her.

So I ran into her love. . .  
My old friend. . .  
My new plague. . .  
My old plague. . .

At first I tried to talk to him. Tried to tell him about the pain he brought my pink-haired angel. About the pain he caused me. About the pain he caused **everyone**.

He didn't take that well.

Then he caused me more pain.

We fought for eternity.  
We fought for nothing.  
For **everything**.

For things that didn't matter.  
For things that were sacred.

In the end, he had to use his curse.  
So did I.

So we ran at each other. We ran at death. My Rasengan. His Chidori. My promises. His revenge.

I put a scratch on his headband.  
He put a hole in my chest.

In the end, I couldn't break my promise to her. Like I said, I'd rather die then fail her.

I just hoped it wouldn't. . .be so literal.  
The one time I broke a promise. . .I had. . ._every_ intention. . .of. . .following. . .it.

**

* * *

**

**Heeey again everyone. Just letting you know I'm still workin on this. Oh, by the way, Naruto isn't dead, he's just passed out, but he doesn't know that.  
Thought I'd just. . .you know. . .ruin it for you. **

**"If your gonna scream, scream with me.  
Moments like this never last." – Glen Danzig, The Misfits, Hybrid Moments**

**-C0n**


	4. Regretting Part 1

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine doesn't own Naruto. He does own a naruto coat .**

* * *

**Regretting (Part 1)**

**Sasuke's Point of View**

* * *

I guess it's no surprise. I always told him he was dead last.  
Now he's just **dead**. 

I used to think that the day my family was killed. . .by my brother. . .that I was alone.  
No. I was wrong.

He was nothing to me. He was just someone. As time passed, he proved me wrong. He proved me wrong all the time.  
For a guy with advanced genjutsu, I'm pretty blind.

The day Itachi killed our family, I was the last Uchiha.  
But I still had a brother.  
It just wasn't who I thought it was.

Itachi told me if I wanted to get stronger, I'd have to kill. I'd have to kill the one person who was my best friend.  
Well, I've done that.  
I'm still weak.

Then again. . .I didn't kill my best friend.

You see, all the time I've known Naruto. . .  
All the time's we've shared food, we've fought together- with enemies and each other- we were never really friends.  
No.

He was my **brother**.

That's why I'm so weak right now. I didn't kill my best friend. I killed a part of myself. In a way, I'm just as dead as Naruto is right now.

My brother once told me. . .  
I'd need to kill my best friend to get stronger.

But my real brother once told me. . .  
That training made me stronger.

Now none of that matters.

I'm just as alone now as I was years ago.

But this time, I know I'm alone.

And there is _**nothing**_ anyone can do to help me.

* * *

**I felt like I gypped you guys, making the third about Naruto again and making it a measly 300 words. BAH! I laugh at myself. Now I'm proud. I think this is one of my fastest written chapters. . .well. . .ever! And the best part is, it doesn't suck! Huzzah!**

**I'll be workin on Chapter 5 tomarrow in school and tonight if I can.  
**

"**Pay no mind what other voices say  
****They don't care about you, like I do  
Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,  
****Go back to sleep." – Maynard Keenan, A Perfect Circle, Pet**

**  
-C0n**


	5. Regretting Part 2

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine does not own Naruto. He owns a WoW Account -**

**

* * *

**

**Regretting (Part 2)**

**Sakura's Point of View**

* * *

I caused **this**.  
I'm the reason he's so pale.  
The reason he's so **hurt**.

I'm the one who should be like that. Hell, I should be dead for the pain I've put him through.  
He tells me he's fine, that when he's better, we'll go off and train so we can get Sasuke together.

I made the mistake of letting him leave once.  
I'm not about to let him do it again.

For once in my life, I don't care about what happens to Sasuke. I don't care what happens to anyone.  
I just want my little orange clad ninja to stay here.  
With _me_.

But he's set on bringing back Sasuke for me. No matte how much I can tell him I want him to stay here, no matter how much I tell him I don't like Sasuke anymore, he won't give up.

But then . . . I guess that's why I'm starting to notice my feelings for him.  
When that boy sets his mind to something. . .  
It _**happens**_.

Maybe one day he'll bring Sasuke back.  
Maybe another day he'll become the Hokage.  
Maybe some day later on, he'll really make me **happy**.

I just hope that some day I can make him feel the same way.  
I want him to feel like he's the only person that matters.  
That way I can stop. . .

**Regretting**

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 5. I'm thinking of ending the fanfic next chapter and working on my new idea, "Forgetting" where Naruto forgets who he is after the fight with Sasuke, and it's basically a "Reader picks what happens" deal at the end of the chapter.  
So basically, it'll pay to review.**

**So give me a message if you think I should keep this going, work on both, or just put all my efforts into my new idea.**

"**But I threw you the obvious  
****Just to see if there's more behind the  
****Eyes of a fallen angel  
****Eyes of a tragedy**

**Here I am expecting just a little bit  
****Too much from the wounded  
****But I see, see through it all.  
****And see through  
****See you" – Maynard Keenan, a Perfect Circle, 3 Libras**

**-C0n**


	6. Ending

**Disclaimer: C0nstantine doesn't own Naruto. He does own this ending.**

**

* * *

**

**Ending**

**Naruto's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

So, I'm back here.  
At Konoha.  
I'm just what everyone said I was.  
I'm just a screw-up. I'm a loser. I'm dead-last.

I thought I could make everyone happy. I thought I could bring back the village's favorite little prodigy. I thought I could bring back Sakura's one true love. I really thought that for once in my life, I could do something right.

Guess I was wrong.  
Like always.

But that's another thing. I know this isn't the **end**.  
I'll always try. I'll keep on trying. I'll never give up until it's done. . .  
Or I'm dead.

I don't care who tells me I'm a failure. I don't even care that Sakura doesn't like me. I honestly can say I don't care what happens to me.

However. . .

I do care about what happens to my friends and my village. . .

So I will keep trying to make things right.  
I will live my life as a servant to the people in Konoha.  
They will hate me for failing them time and again.

But they will admire me for never giving up.

I will never stop trying.

And that's all that matters in the

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Well, its finally done. I'll be working on a real big fanfic/story now - More Naruto, but at the same time, more choice! My next story will depend on reviewers, as you will help me alter the story! It's like **

**Naruto, Konoha Idol! **

**'cept I'm Simon and I guess I ultimately have final rule over what EXACTLY happens. –shrugs-  
Oh well.  
Thanks for staying with the story for so long!  
Hope you'll read my next one -  
**

**"So I, I turned 'round **

**Oh, little girl, I don't care no more **

**I know this for sure **

**I'm walking out that door, yeah" Julian Casablancas, The Strokes, Last Night**

**Rock on. **

**-C0n**


End file.
